mericathegreatfandomcom-20200214-history
Core Narrative 2
Post 2: The monkey wrench, The ten travelers who were chosen to go on a recon to Mars, run into an issue on the way where their ship gets sucked into a black hole, thus taking them to the new dimension that they, at first, mistaken for home. The expedition to Mars has been well on the way, and the Tops team of ten have been in outer space now for four and a half hours. '' Top, being the perfectionist that he is, decides to go over plans and details for when the ship touches down. In addition, he goes through inventory to the third time, to make sure they have more than enough ammo count, MREs, and medical equipment. From a distance, Sgt. Francis Leery notices what seem to be a small explosion, and brought it to his Team Leader, Cpt. Worley. Cpt. Worley calls out to Top and points it out. “What the hell is it?” Top says. He orders Sgt Francis to turn the ship to go around it, but Sgt Francis wasn’t able to because the ship was put on auto-pilot so that Wrench, can top off with fuel. If Sgt. Francis puts the ship back in manual, they’ll lose Wrench, who is a big part of this expedition. Top screams at the tops of his lungs, “Riverton, get down to the engine room and tell wrench we need to get going, we’re heading towards danger…hurry the hell up”. Riverton runs as fast as he could towards the engine room, but gets stalled by all the doors that need to be opened and shut before another door opens. It doesn’t help that the engine room is on the complete opposite end of the ship. Top tries to reach out to Wrench through comms for the fifth time, but no response. Time was running out, and this ship needed to be put back into manual to avoid the huge rocks that were flying towards the ship, caused by the explosion. Top yells for Wrench through comms one more time, “Wreeeench” “Top, it’s me” replies Wrench. “Cap it up NOW, we’re in danger” screams Top. Wrench quickly stops filling the tank, and was only able to get it to half way. He jumps on the radio, breathing heavily, screaming, “GO”. Sgt. Francis switches the gear to manual, and just as he is getting ready to accelerate a huge rock, as big as a third of the ship, hits the ships Vertical Stabilizer, forcing the ships body to turn, and twist uncontrollably. The ship gets hit again by another rock. Then again. After about 7 long minutes of twisting and turning, she ship comes to an idle, and auto pilots it’s self to an upright position. “Everyone Ok?” Top asks in a cringing voice. Cpt. Worley stands up in the cab and looks out in shock. “What the…I guess we went in a circle. Looks like we’re home” he says. Top looks out to confirm, “Dammit. We’ll touch down stock up and try it again tomorrow” he agreed. Top reaches for the radio, “Wrench, we’re home” “Home? How?” he asks. “Don’t know” Top replies Riverton walks up after the last transmission, coughing out dust, “What happened?” he asks. “Don’t know, but apparently we’re home” replies Wrench. In the cab, Sgt. Francis controls the ship to start a descend for a safe landing, and the closer he got to land, the more he started to realize…this is definitely not home. '''Additive Comprehension: '''The team of explorers went through some sort of black hole that took them to a place they thought was home. '''Medium:' Short Story '''Platform: '''Internet '''Target Market: '''Older and younger men, and Women '''Media habits: '''This is a short story in sequence to “A New World pt. 1”. The audience will also be able to access this short story through internet using their social media for easy access to the story.